


Intention.

by Axeman



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeman/pseuds/Axeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being undercover in the Rooks was always an adventure. But after one too many drinks, your spying skills get sloppy and Jacob catches you, deciding you need to be punished...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intention.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentrunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentrunner/gifts).



> [Closer by Nine Inch Nails](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=HaA4zHMnwDs) is the song to go with this story. Clos your eyes and imagine Jacob...
> 
> This is my first time writing smut so please be kind! I was given the prompt: "Somekind of undercover spy for Templars? And this one night I get caught by Jacob in the middle of the mission and he decides to take me back to his office. And something can happen (ex. some sort of conversation) OR he takes me to some kind of prison and decides to punish me!"
> 
> So I did my best to make a story out of this! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If anyone has any ideas for Assassin's Creed smut, let me know. I work better being given ideas to do :)

There it was again. That gorgeous smirk on his lips as he made eye contact with her across the carriage. He led the Rooks in another round of cheers to celebrate the latest borough victory and the carriage shook with the cheers and stomps from the inebriated gang members. She cheered as well, high on adrenaline and slightly intoxicated from rum, knowing that his eyes followed her every move. He thought she didn’t notice but she did. And she loved it. As she continued socialising with the others she entertained herself by leaning on the bar and making her arse stick out a little more than usual. She faced his direction as she raised her glass to drink and the amber liquid spilled from the corners of her mouth. Licking her lips, she let the rivulets continue to run downwards and glanced at him through her eyelashes to see him greedily watching the drops run down her neck to disappear into the valley between her breasts. Oh how she loved to tease him. 

There had been chemistry between the two of them almost from the start. She had only been with the Rooks for a few months but Jacob had taken her on and trusted her as one of his own immediately. Her life before joining the Rooks had been “unexciting” according to Jacob, working as a market seller, aiding the Frye twins and their Rooks as a sort of informant. Little did he know, her life wasn’t as uneventful as he thought. Although she spent the majority of her time working the marketplace, she earned her income from none other than Mr Crawford Starrick. Her talents and quick tongue had him place her as an undercover spy to find a way to infiltrate the Rooks and help Starrick find a way to destroy the Frye twins from the inside. And that was how she found herself recruited to the Rooks. A few friendly winks and some titbits of harmless information on blighter activity to Jacob when he passed by and soon he had her recruited, luring her in on her fake desire to see the Templar’s control of London loosened. To be honest though she really couldn’t care less about who ran London. She only cared about her survival, which meant getting paid. And in her current situation she was getting a hefty pay cheque from Starrick while also being paid as a Rook. The riskiness of her situation added adventure to her life and who was she to complain that the cherry on top was the hunk of a man named Jacob Frye?

That thought brought her back to the present and she drained her drink before looking around the carriage. She saw Jacob over at a booth now seemingly engrossed in a card game with a group of noisy gang members and decided this was a good moment to leave. The alcohol in her system gave her a warm fuzzy feeling and heightened the sense of arousal she was feeling as she made her way to the carriage exit and moved further down the train. The intruding thoughts of what she would like to do with Jacob start to distract her and she grimaced as she rubbed her clothed pussy through the front of her pants. She would have to take care of this soon but before that, she would do some light snooping while everyone was distracted with the celebrations. 

Picking the lock on the private carriage, she quietly slipped inside and started to look amongst the scattered papers. She wasn’t looking for anything in particular but knew that any small piece of information could be useful to report back to Starrick and his employees. Eyeing some notes written in Evie’s handwriting, she grabbed them and had a quick glance, committing to memory key words and details. Leaning diagonally across the corner of the desk to put the paper back, she felt the corner of the desk press into her and angling slightly had it touch her aroused clit, sending a small jolt of pleasure up her body. Sighing and closing her eyes, she momentarily forgot where she was and started rubbing herself against the desk. She bit her lip as she imagined Jacob there pressing against her from behind, his hot breath on her neck as he ground his hard dick on her arse. The thought made her moan his name as she started humping the desk faster. Her eyes snapped open and her movements ceased as she thought she heard a sound. Holding her breathe, she strained to hear any movement but heard nothing over the rumbling sounds of the train and the faint revelry still coming from further along the train. Satisfied there was nothing to worry about, she exited the train and made her way through the city.

After she left, Jacob remained frozen to the spot outside the slightly ajar door, his breathe coming hard. He was still replaying in his mind the image of her rubbing herself against the table and moaning his name. 

“Just my luck”, he muttered to himself as he ran a hand through his already ruffled hair before jumping onto the tracks to follow.

Dragging her feet up the stairs to her room, she barely made it through the door before a heavy weight pushed her forward, making her stumble. 

“Bloody hell!” She yelled in surprise as she stumbled and turned to see Jacob turning towards her as the door swung shut behind him. The look on his face was one she hadn’t seen him use with her before. 

“Uh, can I help you?” She questioned as she watched him silently advance towards her. The predatory look he gave her put butterflies in her stomach and as the thought of what he wanted hit her, she smiled and walked backwards teasingly.

Not to be teased, he had her turned around and pushed against the wall before she registered what had happened. One hand went under her shirt to trail over her stomach while the other went down the front of her pants. 

“I know that you want me. I’ve been watching you.” He growled in her ear. She leant back into him, moaning a small yes as she felt his dick grow hard. 

“Finally!” She thought. All this tension had finally paid off. She was ready for some rough fucking.

“I know you want me… and I know that you’re working for Starrick.” Her eyes grew wide and she froze as her breathe caught in her throat. 

Jacob’s hands continued their exploration, squeezing a breast and rubbing her clothed pussy. Jacob listened to her short breathes and his sharp eyes noticed the frozen movements of her body and knew he was right. But being a competitive man he wouldn’t be satisfied until he heard it from her own lips. 

“I’ll take your silence as a yes.”

Quickly her pants were down around her ankles and she was bracing herself against the wall as Jacob pushed his knee between her legs to open them wider. 

“No…” She moaned unconvincingly as in a flash, his fingers were down the front of her underwear stroking her wet folds. 

She could feel herself getting wetter and whimpered as his fingertip stroked her opening, barely penetrating her. With the sudden turn the situation had taken she refused to let him have her easily. And there was no way in hell he would get any answers out of her about Crawford Starrick. He wanted to tease her? She was going to put up a fight. Jacob took his weight off her back and gripped the back of her underwear pulling it up tight. He was met with moans as the taut material rubbed and gave a delicious friction as it slipped between the lips of her pussy. Yes… this is what he wanted. To see her body a tight mess waiting to happen. 

He continued to fondle her breasts as he moved closer again and pulled her underwear down to the ground. His fingers on her clit started to move sending small coils of pleasure up her body. She moaned as she felt his mouth on her neck sucking. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet already, “He breathed. “That was rude to start without me back there in the carriage.” 

Her eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth to ask how he knew, but let out a yelp as he decided in that moment to push two fingers inside. Her nipples grew hard as he continued to play with them, pinching them in his fingers, sending jolts of pain through her body to mix with the heady waves of pleasure that were building. Her pussy greedily sucked his fingers in and clenched when he withdrew them to spread her wetness up over her clit. He circled and stroked it before returning to her hole and repeating the process again. She could feel herself slowly pushing her pelvis up to give his hand better access. 

“Now tell me about Starrick,” He purred in her ear. He made sure she could feel his dick pressing against her naked backside and being met with more silence, started to hump her as he started working his fingers faster. 

The jolts from his movements moved her whole body and made her moans turn into cries as his fingers rammed into her. The blood was pumping in her ears and she could feel the coils in her lower abdomen begin to tighten. She closed her eyes and focused on the heavy breathing she could hear coming from behind her and willed herself not to give in. Sensing she was holding herself back, Jacob withdrew his fingers from inside her and increased the pressure and speed on her clit. She drew shuddering breaths as she could feel her orgasm approaching and too late she realised that listening to his heavy breaths wasn’t distracting her but helping her get closer to the end. With Jacob’s tight grip on her breast and his fingers pressing her clit, she cried out as she bucked back into his front, cum starting to drip down her thighs.

“Did I say you could cum?” He said in a stern voice. Whimpering she tried to close her legs but he pushed them back open as he repeated more firmly “Did I say you could cum?” She cried out as he pressed his thumb to her sensitive clit, waiting for her reply. 

“N-No!” She managed to say as he turned her head to look at him. 

“Someone is being stubborn I see…” He grabbed her and threw her down on the nearby bed making her bounce and scramble to raise herself on her elbows. The rest of her clothes soon fall to the floor and Jacob pushed her legs apart to lean over her. 

“Tell me what Starrick is planning!” He demanded, as he slowly pushed his dick in. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her body stretched to fit his size. She had fantasized about his cock many times but to finally experience it… was bliss. 

She moaned out a soft “no…” as his thumb made its way to her clit. He grabbed her thighs and pulled them open further, pushing them up to her sides. 

He slowly withdrew from her then slowly pushed back in, repeating the same controlled movements until he felt her shaking, mouth open, eyes closed in concentration, trying not to give in. Growling, Jacob pushed her flat on her back and moved up her body to straddle her shoulders, bringing his swollen dick to her mouth. He rubbed the head of his dick across her lips teasingly. 

“You won’t talk but I know I can make you scream,” he smiled. “Let’s see how long it takes.” 

Holding her head in place, he pushed his dick into her mouth. As his dick hit the back of her mouth, he let out a sigh. She took him in silently, battling internally at the arousal she was feeling at how she wanted to be manhandled by him, but also at her stubbornness that didn’t want to give him what he wanted. She swallowed to get accustomed to his size and he growled at the sensation. He leant forward placing his hands on the bed either side of her and started to thrust his hips fucking her mouth. 

Feeling arousal growing she grabbed his hips without thinking and helped push him in and out of her mouth. Her first pull on his hips brought him in deep and she gagged as his dick hit the back of her throat making him instinctively thrust deeper as she moaned. Her hips thrust up into air wanting friction. His dick was getting harder as he watched strings of saliva drip from her chin with every thrust. Seeing the bulge of his dick move up and down her throat as she moaned in pleasure had him shooting his load down her throat. She tried to swallow it all but some still managed to leak as he withdrew. He looked at her with a triumphant look in his eyes. 

“Ready to talk yet?” For a fleeting moment he looked caught off guard at the animalistic look she was giving him, but quickly had a challenging gleam back in his eyes.

Moving down her body his mouth quickly found her neglected pussy still wet from his earlier work. He ran his tongue over her lower lips slowly increasing the pressure until his tongue slipped inside with every stroke. She looked down at him as she clenched her inner muscles, trying to keep her composure. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was weakening her defences. Looking up he made eye contact and gave her a smirk. Picking up his pace, he switched his attention to her clit. As soon as he started to circle her clit with his tongue, she gasped throwing her head back and clenching her thighs around his head. Wrapping his hands around her legs he held her in place as soft moans escaped her mouth. He continued to lick and suck her clit while inserting a thick finger in her entrance again. He could feel his cock pulsing and wanted nothing more than to fuck her roughly into the bed.

“J-Jacob… Please…. More!” She managed to moan out as she pushed on the back of his head. “I’m so close!” 

At her words, Jacob inserted a second finger in her dripping cunt and sucked harder on her clit, moaning at how tight her muscles clenched on his fingers. Feeling her reaching her peak, he pulled his fingers out and moved away from her pussy to kneel between her legs. He stroked his leaking cock as he smugly looked down at her panting form sprawled out beneath him. It turned him on to see that he had reduced her to this quivering mess. 

“Naughty girls don’t get to cum. You need to learn a lesson.” With those words he flipped her over on her front and pulled her arse in the air. 

She buried her face in the sheets and gripped them tightly as she felt his large rough hands groping her cheeks before delivering a few sharp slaps. 

“Oh yes, moan for me love, let me hear how much you want to be punished.” She moaned for him louder as she felt him start roughly finger-fucking her pussy. 

Being so close to orgasm and being denied had her reaching the peak quickly again and the high pitched sounds she was starting to make was making Jacob’s restraint break. Not being able to wait any longer, he stood up on the bed behind her and bent his knees to bring his cock in line with her throbbing cunt. Without hesitation, he gripped her hips and thrust inside making her cry out. The room was soon filled with his grunts and her cries as he fucked her roughly. 

He continued at a punishing pace, spurred on by her moans and cries of wanting more. Her pussy pulsed and she pushed back at the sensation of his heavy balls slapping against her pussy with every thrust. Gripping her hair, Jacob pulled her to her hands and knees changing his angle of penetration slightly. Soon he was ripping screams of ecstasy from her throat as he rammed into her. 

“P-please! Make me cum!” She screamed as her eyes rolled back in her head. At her words Jacob leant down while still slamming into her and started rubbing her clit viciously. 

“Cum for me. Let me hear you cum,” he growled with a strained voice. 

Feeling her clamp down on him as she was overcome with her orgasm, he continued to pump into her to reach his own climax while gripping her breasts roughly, his legs framing her legs either side as he rode her to the end. Her screams dissolved into moans of pleasure as her sensitive pussy slowly squeezed his pulsing cock as it shot it’s load in her. Moaning, he slowly withdrew from her and watched as she lay there with messy hair, face down on the bed. Catching her breath, she sighed as she felt him run his fingers through her cum soaked folds. 

After a few moments he laid down beside her as she rolled over onto her back. She looked at him, biting her lip and giggled mischievously. 

“Clearly someone hasn’t learnt their lesson.” He said lowly, trailing fingers across her hot skin.

“Clearly someone doesn’t know how to teach properly,” was the defiant reply before he was upon her, lips clashing against hers, pulling her down, ready for another “lesson”.


End file.
